fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Regalia/Script
Opening Dialogue Outrealm Gate *'Chrom:' Where are we now? These ruins look like they've been "ruined" for ages... *'Mus:' VISITORS FROM ANOTHER WORLD... *'Bovis:' DO YOU SEEK OUR TREASURES? *'Tigris:' IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE COME? *'Chrom:' Who are you? *'Lepus:' WE ARE THE DEADLORDS. *'Draco:' WE ARE THE BODIES OF FALLEN WARRIORS GIVEN PURPOSE. *'Anguilla:' WE ARE MADE TO GUARD THE TREASURES WITHIN THESE RUINS. *'Chrom:' Fallen warriors, eh? You seem healthy to me. Powerful, even. *'Equus: '''IN OUR FINAL HOUR, THE HOUR THAT CHANGED OUR WORLD... *'Ovis:' WE FOUGHT, AND PAID THE ULTIMATE PRICE. *'Simia: NOW THESE FORMS ARE THE ONLY TESTAMENT TO OUR SACRIFICE. *'''Chrom: A sad tale, indeed... Do you have names? *'Mus: '''I AM MUS. *'Bovis:' I AM BOVIS. *'Tigris: I AM TIGRIS. *'Lepus: '''I AM LEPUS. *'Draco: I AM DRACO. *'Anguilla:' I AM— *'Chrom:' Okay, okay! I got the idea! You all have names. That's... just grand. *'Gallus:' WE, THE THIRTY-SIX, STAND GUARD TO GREAT TREASURES. *'Canis: '''THREE PATHS LEAD TO YOUR REWARD: LEFT, RIGHT, AND CENTRE. *'Porcus:' IF POWER, WISDOM, AND LUCK ARE YOUR ALLIES... SUMMON THEM NOW! Pre-Battle Quotes Chrom Robin Lissa Frederick Sully Virion Stahl Vaike Miriel Sumia Kellam Donnel Lon'qu Ricken Maribelle Gaius Panne Cordelia Gregor Nowi Libra Tharja Anna Olivia Cherche Henry Say'ri Tiki Basilio Flavia Lucina Owain Inigo Brady Kjelle Cynthia Severa Morgan Gerome Yarne Laurent Noire Nah Gangrel Walhart Emmeryn Yen'fay Aversa Priam Closing Dialogue *'Mus: '''IMPRESSIVE, VISITORS FROM ANOTHER WORLD. MOST IMPRESSIVE. *'Bovis:' IT HONORS US TO TRADE BLOWS WITH SUCH MIGHTY WARRIORS. *'Tigris:' WE, THE THIRTY-SIX, WILL PAY YOU HOMAGE, ONE BY ONE, STARTING WI— *'Chrom:' No! ...I mean, that won't be necessary. ...At all. Ever. We need to get back to our own world and finish our struggle there. *'Lepus:' A NOBLE CAUSE, NO DOUBT. *'Draco:' BUT A PITY, ALL THE SAME. *'Anguilla:' WILL YOU RETURN TO VISIT US AGAIN? *'Chrom:' Er, why? ...Do you want us to? You're not... lonely or something, are you? *'Equus:' WE ARE THE DEADLORDS. WE DO NOT SUCCUMB TO MORTAL EMOTION. *'Ovis:' BUT FROM A GOOD BATTLE, WE MIGHT DERIVE A BIT OF MORTAL PLEASURE. *'Simia:' IF YOU SEE MORE TREASURES, YOU MAY ALWAYS FIND US HERE. *'Chrom: Thank you for the invitation... May we meet again. *'''Gallus: MAY WE, INDEED. *'Canis:' WE, THE THIRTY-SIX DEADLORDS, WILL WAIT. *'Porcus:' WE WILL WAIT... FOREVER. *'Chrom: '(Okay, Robin, let's get out of here before they start talking a—) *'Mus:' IT OCCURRED TO US THAT WE FAILED TO GIVE YOU ONE LAST REWARD. *'Chrom:' *Ahem* Right. Yes, of course. ...What is it? *'Mus:' THIS CARD HOUSES AN EINHERJAR—AN OLD SOUL, AT THAT. *'Lepus:' ELDIGAN THE LIONHEART WAS ONE OF THE STRONGEST OF HIS TIME. *'Draco:' NOW HIS POWER IS YOURS. *'Chrom:' Thank you. He is in good hands. *'Anguilla:' DID YOU ENJOY YOUR REWARD? THEN YOU MUST VISIT US AGAIN. *'Equus:' ...YOU WILL COME AND VISIT US AGAIN, WON'T YOU? Recruiting Eldigan * Textbox: ''Recruit Eldigan? * '''Eldigan: ''Yes' is chosen I swear to serve you well. Receiving the Silver Card Note: This dialogue will only occur upon the first completion of this map. *'Chrom:' Phew... I was starting to think we might never get out of there... *'Equus:' WE ALMOST FORGOT THAT WE HAVE ANOTHER GIFT FOR YOU. *'Chrom: '''Oh for the gods' sake... Seriously? *'Ovis: 'IN HONOR OF YOUR VICTORY, TAKE THIS SILVER CARD. *'Chrom: 'What does it do? *'Simia: 'THE SILVER CARD ALLOWS YOU BUY FROM SHOPS AT LOWER PRICES. *'Gallus: 'THAT IS CORRECT. THE SAME QUALITY ITEMS AT NEW LOW, LOW PRICES. *'Canis: 'SUCH MATERIAL GOODS ARE OF NO CONCERN TO US. *'Porcus: 'CONSIDER IT A PACT—A PROMISE THAT YOU WILL RETURN HERE AGAIN. *'Chrom: '''Right. Got it. Thanks. Sheesh... These guys really don't get out much, do they? Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts